What I Saw
by geeklover89
Summary: Based of a picture from deviantart. Don't know if it will be any good, but hope you guys like it. The sheriff walks in on something and it has a strange effect.


It was well past midnight when Sheriff Stilinski finally returned home from work. He knew that he probably could have gotten home much sooner; all he had to do was some left over paperwork that could have waited until the next day. But something had held him back. Now however, he felt a little guilty. His son had called him around seven to ask what he had wanted for dinner. When he had told him that he wouldn't be home till later the phone had gone eerily quiet before he heard the tell-tale click of the phone being hung up.

It was his son's lack of a response that had him worried and had made the guilt come down even harder. Stiles had never been one to not speak his mind, he had even blown up on the sheriff a few times when the older man had broken a promise or wasn't taking care of himself, so to have him not say anything at all was more than a little troublesome. Pulling his cruiser into the driveway the sheriff's eyes immediately flicked up to his son's bedroom window. The lights were on.

Furrowing his brow the sheriff exited his car, took out his keys, and made his way inside. He nearly jumped out of his skin when he heard a loud, booming laugh that sounded more like a bark of a dog. Whether or not it was a dog or a person though was irrelevant, all the sheriff knew was that the laugh had most certainly _not_ come from his son. That meant one of two things; either someone was dumb enough to break into the sheriff's house and was now currently threatening his son, or Stiles had taken advantage of his father not being home and had invited someone over without his permission.

It was probably the second one.

Just in case though…Sheriff Stilinski took his gun out of his holster and made his way carefully over to the stairs. He was glad for the intimate knowledge of his own house as he stepped over the parts that creaked. When he reached the landing he paused. Voices were coming from a door open down the hall. A door that he knew to be Stiles'.

The deep voice that had produced the laugh rumbled softly down the hall occasionally joined by a soft tenor. Neither voice seemed to be distressed. In fact they sound almost as though they were…flirting?

Taking three long strides the sheriff stopped just short of his son's door, plastering himself against the wall he took a deep breath and peaked around the corner. What he saw almost made him drop his gun. It certainly made his drop his jaw.

There on the bed, one elbow supporting his body and looking completely at ease, was Stiles. There was a sultry smile on his face that the sheriff had only ever seen when his son used to talk about that Lydia girl. Come to think of it, Stiles hadn't mentioned her in quite some time. Now he knew why.

The object of Stiles' smile, and whom was currently leaning over the younger boy, had his back to the door but it was so obvious who it was that he might as well have been facing forward.

Stiles licked his lips causing Derek to chuckle again.

This time the sheriff _did_ drop his gun. The thump of hard metal against the carpet seemed to go unnoticed by the two boys. Instead Stiles' free hand, which had been resting on Derek's shoulder, slid around to grip tightly at the muscle as he lowered himself to lie flat on his back on the bed. Derek followed Stiles down to the bed and moved his legs so that he had one knee in between the latter's legs and the other next to Stiles' right. The sheriff watched as the older boy carefully lowered himself onto his son in such a way as to not crush him. He watched as the boy's hands slid up Stiles' sides and arms until his hands came to rest on his wrist, which he moved to pin to the bed above his head. He heard his son's, his sixteen year old son's, soft moan and the slow rolling movement of both boys hips.

"Ani." Stiles' whimper was so full of longing and love that it struck the sheriff like a sledge hammer on glass.

"Yes Angel?"

If possible the sheriff's heart shattered further. Derek's voice held such adoration that any anger that sheriff might have felt toward the twenty-two year old evaporated right on the spot. All at once the the shields fell from his heart and the fog that had clouded his mind since his wife's death cleared.

All those years. All those years he had spent hiding in his own mind, hiding away from his son. All those times Stiles had called him about dinner, only to be turned down and left alone when he had needed his father. All that time consumed with his own sorry and pain. Forgetting that Stiles has also lost his mother.

How much had he missed in those years.

How much had he neglected?

"Dad?"

Coming out of his memories the sheriff looked at his son. While his mind was preoccupied with what it had lost his legs had somehow led him into his son's bedroom. Said son was now sitting up in bed, a worried look on his face. His eyes flickered back and forth between his father and the man next to him on the bed. For his part, Derek looked inquisitive, worried and slightly guilty all at the same time.

The sheriff opened his mouth to speak, but his voice stuck so he settled on gesturing Stiles over to him. Stiles carefully got off the bed, making his way over to his father he expected to be yell at or grounded or maybe even hit (he spent way too much time with Derek). He certainly wasn't expecting his father to throw his arms around him in a bone crushing hug.

Tears seeped into the material at his shoulder.

A soft whisper, nearly inaudible, fell from his father's lips as his shoulder shook.

He was about to ask what was wrong when a pair of strong hands landed on his shoulders. Looking up into the light green eyes of his lover a smile of understanding crossed between them.

Stiles held his father tighter.

**Just a quick few things to say. This story is unbetaed, as are all of my stories, so any constructive criticism is welcome. As are ideas and requests.**

**Stiles calls Derek Ani as a nickname, it is a play on the name Anubis. Derek just thinks Stiles looks like an angel ;P**

**I wanted to do something to kind of give the sheriff a kick in the pants about how his son was moving on without him.**

**Based on a picture I found on deviantart by falisik **


End file.
